Web Cam: Carrie
by MrWebCam
Summary: Carrie is now in college, however short on money she needs to make money quick. So against her better judgement she as made a account on a web camming site where who knows who can log in and watch her. She be answering questions, doing task and suggestions her viewers say in order to make money. How far is she willing to go? Currently T might become M later.
1. Session 1: Starting out

**Hey I am very new to this site, so this is sort of my first attempt. This is sort of a Idea I had when I was playing my new favorite series the huniepop/huniecam series. I like the idea of web cam and I thought it be a interesting way of doing a story so I am giving it a shot.**

The computer slowly begins to turn on as a young woman sits at her desk finishing up her account on a brand new website. A small sigh leaves her lips as she looks it over. She never expected to be making a account on such a site. However desperate times calls for desperate measures. Getting through college as a barista was defiantly not ideal.

She knew she could try and get a loan but being in dept for the rest of her after life was something she would rather pass on. So here she is signing up on a site called Mike's Web cams (not a actual site, don't search for it because it doesn't exist.)

A brand new web site and as the title says, it was web camming. She gave a small shutter at the ideal of camming for strangers, but she continues to finish her profile. This site was a free site to make a account on, those the people actually doing the web camming could set a entry fee so people had to pay to come and see them, and had a pratreon like system that they can pay while the web cam is happening.

Simple enough, easy way to make money.

However it is just throwing the right bait to get viewers.

It is done, she has finally set up her room on the site.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Booregard

Age: 19

Entry Fee: Free

Species: Ghost

Location: None of your business.

Description: Hey everyone, not really sure what to put here but here goes nothing. I am Carrie and I need some money quick and so I am setting this room up to... I don't know answer questions, do stuff, I am not sure very new at this. The comments will be able so ask away anything you want. Restrictions anyone younger then 18 get out and don't ask for my number and where I live cause yeah that is not happening. Whatever you can offer will help me through college. Room starts up at 5 PM.

She stare at her profile. She knew it sucks and odds are it only going to turn people off from her room but she is just starting. Rome wasn't built in a day, as they say.

She got herself a pretty decent web cam. Setting it up as she stares at it with content as she took a deep breath. "Ok Carrie, it just another job and they are some random perverts. You only need to do this just you get a stable income."

She floats around her apartment cleaning it up and closing some of the curtains and taking a quick shower. She kept checking the room seeing who was logging on.

A couple bites.

Only a couple, better then none she guesses.

Soon slowly but surely the clock finally reaches 5 PM, she felt so dirty and wrong, but she needs to do it. She sat at her desk and logs into the account as she got the camera ready. The camera finally turns on.

No turning back now, time to start my new career.

The feed begins.

Carrie stood in the middle of the screen it has been a few years since the events of the show and Carrie is now in medical school and with the dept lingering in her face she took up a couple odd jobs none in which got her much money. However after a small get together with her old friend Masami who told her about this site and how it is easy cash, Carrie decided to give it ago.

Carrie floats at 5'5 feet tall and she has a smooth round face, her hair was now long going down to her hips and she still had her long bangs that covers the right side and right eye of her face, her ghost tail was long and looks almost like a ghostly fire flicking as she floats around. She was in a white ghostly dress that covers everything those it hugs her thin and curvy features. She was on the thin side with a dramatic curve to her waist. Carrie has 34C cups that were mostly covered up by her dress. She still had that small skull clip in her hair.

She spent some time picking out her outfit. She at the time was tempted to put on something more revealing but she lost her nerve and put on something more conservative.

She sat at her desk as she looks down on her screen seeing the video begins to play.

Camera picks her upper half of her body as the rest was behind her desk and out of view so people can only see under her chest up. She slowly raises her arms up and waves to the camera. "Uh Hello everyone." She honestly didn't know what to say. "Sorry if this video is going to be short but this is my first time." She checks the comments seeing some jokes and puns off what she said.

With a eye roll she says. "So this session is free and it is quick." She then moves her head doing the motion that moves her hair out of her face for only a second. "I am getting into things so next session you guys can send me some PMs asking me questions, or I don't know something for me to do like suggestions." She felt very awkward and new she looked it too. "Well sorry to cut short but I have to work on a test, I will be here tomorrow to read some of the PMs and maybe do some of the suggestions. This is Carrie Booregard, see you until next time."

With that she cuts the feed.

That was awful she knew that was terrible, she didn't even do 5 minutes on her very first day and some of those people have been waiting for a hour just to see what she has to offer. But it was her first time and she made a mental promise to herself that she will do better next session. With a sigh she got up and went to bed. First day done with, tomorrow is a new day.

 **This chapter is short but because I have plans in the future. But for people who want to be apart of the story here what you do, in the review section or through PM. Make up a random screen name and right out a Question, a comment or a suggestion for Carrie to do. This story will evolve on the questions she gets.**


	2. Session 2: Fought the law

**Hey guys I am making my next chapter, not every chapter will be a web cam one you know to add some diversity but it is the focus. I always want to make a correction. I called Carrie, Carrie Booregard but I guess her real name is Carrie Krueger so I will be referring to her as such. Also this story will be T but might change to M if it goes down that road.**

Carrie stares at her computer screen as she has just logged out of her account. She pushes away from her computer as she leans back in her chair.

What was she doing, she is better then this. She shouldn't be putting herself out on the internet for all those perverts to come and see.

But she was broke.

In the end the need for money over came her pride.

With a sigh she rolls on her desk chair over to her desk away from her computer and begin to finish up her homework.

Tomorrow was a new day.

 **Session 2**

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 1$

Species: Ghost

Location: Other side of your computer screen

Description: Hey this is my second one and I will be adding a fee cause like I said I need the money, I am not just doing this cause this gets me off. Which it doesn't. SO welcome to my room I guess.

The camera comes to life as sitting her her apartment room again is Carrie. She as some black eyeliner on, those she roughly looks the same. She today is wearing a black t-shirt which the band tripknock on it. She is leaning into the camera working on some of the wiring. In inadvertently giving the small web cam and by extension the audience a face full of her cleavage.

Her voice is heard mutter. "Stupid instructions lied to me. This is not as easy as it said it was."

Soon after a second she leans back on her seat and looks at the camera. "Sorry about that." She moves her hair out of her face for a second before it returns to its original position. "Ok I promise to not leave after 5 minutes since you guys are paying for it."

She types on her computer for a second setting up some low key back ground music. "I am just setting up one of my personal tracks I made, with copyrights and all I rather not deal with that flawed system."

"Man I should have had all this step up before I turn the camera on." Her inexperience showing as she was a bit getting frustrated at how much she did not know how to do it.

"Ok well lets start with the questions." She reads some and says "Ok no request at the moment I will take that as a good thing." She looks up and waves "Hello Lionroar and Warphoenix" seeing them say hi to her. She then list off a few more names those she rambles a bit. She then leans back and says. "You guys think I should do something next time to make this funner, like do a game or something?"

She then smiles "I will leave that up to you guys. Anyways some questions, what did I do today?"

She leans on the desk a bit and thinks playing with her hair sort of subconsciously. "Just went to class today honestly, It is one of my core classes and my teacher is a complete jerk. Those he is not as bad as my middle school teacher. " She says chuckling to herself. The laugh was small and light. "Other than that I just sort of lazed about and I went and talked to some of my friends and message my family but other than that nothing other then this." She leans on her elbow a bit boredly. "I have a very dull life at the moment."

The next question is "How much are you in debt for?" She says "Every modern day young adults in America's worst fear to talk about, I am currently 8000 and this is still my first year in college and I am not even half way through. Lets say getting tips at a cafe can only go so far."

The final question was form Lionroar. "Have I ever been in trouble with the law?" She sits back and says "There was this one time I assaulted a police officer while I was possessing a friend of mine. However..." biting her lips for a second "Man not sure if a I should get into those stories... hell it not like my parents or friends are going to watch this, hell with it screw"

She sits up straight is and says "Ok for the short answer yes I have gotten into some trouble with the law. Ok when I was in high school I got multiple noise complaints from my neighbors, they say I was so loud that I woke the dead, and since my neighbors are literally spirits I guess it was true. But that just the lame one, I actually spent a night in jail once. Me and a couple of my friends who will remain unnamed went to this party and we were able to pass off as 21 years old, this was back when I was sixteen." She chuckles again "I guess I was a early bloomer, anyways there was a call, I guess there was a fight and when the cops showed up I they found out I was 16 and hauled my ghost ass to jail."

"It is funny now but when it was happened I was genuine scared, and I don't get scared easily. However with a lot of begging and I guess them showing mercy they let me out after a night in the slammer and didn't put it on my record." She sighs "however they did call my parents and well..."

She says "yeah anyways so yeah I got in trouble with the law but nothing serious not like I killed a guy... yet" she gives the camera a very sharp smile. "Man this is not as bad as I thought it would be." She waves "Shit got to get going but I hoped you all had fun and I will try to be more creative next time, see you all then." She winks at the camera before turning it off.

 **End of Session 2**


	3. Session 3: Down the rabbit hole

Another long day as come to a end as a door in a small apartment room slams open as the young ghost floats in, then going and dropping onto her bed. "I hate my afterlife." She groans into her pillow as she lays on her bed. Today was terrible, her classes were long and as usual she feels home sick.

She regrets coming to college. But she knows in this day and age you had to get a education. "Why can't I be rich like Masami or find someone rich to marry?" Her mind drifts to a certain rainbow boy. "... I rather die again."

She sits up and took her laptap and logs in. She gets on moogle and slowly looks at her web cam website. After a second she sighs. "Not in the mood" she then logs into a chatroom.

 **HotDeadEmo666 Logs in:**

She waits a second as she floats over to her small kitchen and goes and puts in a hot pocket into the microwave. Ever since she hit ghost puberty she really as gotten a taste for pizza base products. Soon however she heard a very familiar ding of someone messaging her.

She floats over.

 **IamCloud9 Logs in:**

 **IamCloud9: Hey Carrie how is it going?**

 **HotDeadEmo666: Hey Masami, I am good. How is it?**

 **IamCloud9: I am fine, when are you coming back to Elmore?**

Carrie stares at her screen and she let out a loud sigh, she hasn't thought about it much. Those she was having a break soon in a couple months.

 **HotDeadEmo666: I might come home in a couple months, not sure classes have been brutal.**

 **IamCloud9: Whatever, so did you check out that site I told you about?**

 **HotDeadEmo666: Yes... how did you even know about that type of site?**

 **IamCloud9: I ain't tell** **:P**

Carrie sighs she should have guessed she would be vague about it.

 **IamCloud9: So did you make a account?**

 **HotDeadEmo666: Yes I did, I have done a few sessions. I am going to start my next one now.**

 **IamCloud9: Sexy, ok I will leave you alone, good luck girl.**

 **IamCloud9 Logs out:**

Carrie signs out right after Masami did. It was nice to talk to some of her friends but it was time to get back to her "job".

After a quick bite, and a shower right after. She goes over to her closet as she is now in her bra looking through her closet for something to wear. She didn't want to wear the same type of outfit twice. She had thought that would be considered boring so she had the idea that she will change it up every once and a while to keep it spicy. Finally she pick something out.

She slip on a black tank top that had a bat in the center where her breast would be. The bat had blood on its mouth. She looks at herself in the reflection seeing it fit her nicely hugging her curves and it shows off her midriff and a bit of her cleavage but not anything to dramatic. Slipping on her underwear then her white dress she usually wears she got over and returned to her computer.

"Time to begin." She says to herself. She logs on.

 **Session 3**

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 3$

Species: Ghost

Location: Beyond the grave

Description: Hey guys ready for another session, well I am back. Hopefully I got everything figured out for this session. I hate to be the armature on this site. But thanks for joining my room and being patient, even if you guys are only doing it hoping you get lucky. For all new comers come in and feel welcome and do whatever your fantasies dream up.

The screen buzzes to life as it turns on as the camera and its viewers were greeted by the pale, pleasant face of the emo ghost girl. She gives a small waves at the audience. The viewers note that the lighting is tad better and she is not messing with the wires. "Ok... good, everything is good."

"Ok viewers, lets see if we got anyone new?" She leans down and scans the screen. "Hello Steelwall and YouSunkMaBattleship welcome to my room." She then moves her head making her hair come out of her face for a second before it returns to its original place.

"Ok lets get the basic questions out of the way." She leans on her desk placing her slender elbows on desk as she rest her chin on her palm. She turns on some of her self made music on. "Ok today absolutely sucked. Why do professors at colleges act like massive jerk offs? What cause you are our teacher and we pay you a unreasonable amount of money, means you can be as cruel to us as you want?" She blows her hair our of her face. "I hate my professor Mr. Hillian is a ass, but whatever."

She rolls her eyes, not sure if that remotely interest her audience, not sure if they give a crap about her personal life.

"Ok lets get with some other questions... What is my major?" She stares "Oh I am undeclared at the moment those who knows? I been looking for something to get into but the professors do a great job killing my mood. Currently I am getting my core classes out of the way."

"Mmm What college do I go to?" A small smile spreads on her face as she gave a laugh showing off her sharp teeth. "Oh that is just a clever way to try and get where I live isn't it. Sorry boys that is classified."

"What music do I use?" Her smiles widens and her black eyes brighten up, even those that seems impossible it be can shown. "Do you like? It is a personal track I made with a small band I was in. We were instrumentalist so we didn't have a singer we just ROCK" She reaches over and turns the music up a bit louder so the audience could hear the beating of the drums and power of the guitar blasting. Her eyes close as she raises her arm doing the rock symbol and banging her head.

A few seconds pass. Some might have liked it, some might have hatred it. But honestly it made Carrie happy, makes the day not seem as terrible as it usually is.

"Sorry about that, not really but whatever." She leans back as she rubs her chin. "Oh here one"

"How do you annoy a Ghost? I got one freeloading in my house, haunting my shit and keeping me up at night with ghostly wails, very annoying and I want give them an eye for an eye. Any help will be appreciated." She reads out as she looks up.

"Should I really sell out one of my kind? And should I tell the world how to get rid of ghost?" After a second to ponder "Why the hell not. This guy sounds like a tool anyways."

She leans forward "Ok pal here are some ways to really annoy a ghost, one is vacuum A LOT. I mean a lot, find excuse to clean. Vacuums make us super uncomfortable. Since they can suck us up. I say buy a couple vacuums, most ghost won't even enter a room with a vacuum in it." She then adds "Another way is get those very bright lights, it may cost a bit on you electric bills but I know I can't strand it when it is super bright."

"Another thing you should try is if this ghost hasn't hit ghost puberty yet, you should start making very delicious food it will drive him crazy. Those the last thing that might help if you are desperate is either call a real or get some of your friends to dress up as a overly dramatic priest or as incompetent ghost hunters you have NO idea how much those people piss us you can set up dream catchers and scented candles those usually block us out."

After a second she looks up "Sorry if it doesn't help, ghost are sort of OP since we can phase through anything and possess stuff so it makes us kind of a pain to get rid off, so usually annoying us until we leave is the best option."

"Hopefully me giving out that info doesn't come back and bite me in my ass."

She looks at the chatroom and laughs "Yeah, yeah I am sure some of you would love to bite me in my ass ya pervs."

"Ok next question."

She looks at some of them and scrolls by the ones she answered or just seem boring. However her eyes linger on a question. her eyes slowly wide and her pure white face begins to get a hint of pink when a blush begins to form. "Oh well it didn't take long for you guys to start asking these questions."

"Have you ever done anything sexy with or for a guy before? If so, what was it?" She reads out.

"Well... wow... ok" She takes a second to compose herself and fight off that blush.

"Well I have had a couple boyfriends before... believe it or not." She looks down at her lap. "Man should I... hell this is what you guys signed up for so..."

"Ok yes but for my sake I will only tell one story, I have a few more but well..." After a second she takes a deep breath.

"Ok my first like serious boyfriend and I were young, I won't say when or where but..." She moves her hand through her hair. "Ok he wanted me to put something sexy on for him and some of his friends, he was weird like that but I was young and stupid. Ok I went to a Victoria's secret and found myself some lingerie and then I went to another store to find some sexy goth stuff."

"Man I am going to sound like a real whore here but, I actually took some pole dancing lessons for him, he wanted me to dance at a party, however we broke up before the party so I didn't make a whore out of myself in front of people, lucky me since he was a major jerk. Those I did take 4 lessons before we broke up... that 800 bucks I ain't getting back... I know that is not exactly what you asked for but it just one of my stories I have and I think it a good way to start if we begin to go down that rabbit hole."

Her once pure white face was now a brilliant red after telling that story. However the moment it was over she felt her nerve leave her. "Uh yeah... umm well that is all the questions we have for this week, I will see you guys laters... umm bye" She waves quickly and scrambles over to her computer.

 **Session 3 over**

Today was hectic, she had a terrible day at college, then she felt home sick. After that she got on that perverted sight and just told a perverted story to a bunch of strangers.

She found herself at 1AM in the morning laying on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Confused and full of shame.

What as she gotten herself into?

 **Thank you all for those who review are into this story and joining in. You guys are awesome, keep it up these chapters are quick so I can update super easy so ask any question you want.**


	4. Session 4: Early session

**Hey I hope you guys like the quick updates. It is a easy story to update and do so I am having fun. This one will be a quick little update.**

The sun begins to rises over the small campus. The morning is nice and cool as our young web cammer is seen napping in her bed, so peaceful and quiet. Sleeping was one of the few escapes from the hard real world of working, web camming and worst of all college.

However like usual her alarm clock goes off at the same time everyday to tell her that it is time to start your terrible day and you only have a hour until you must start your shitty life. A small audible groan is heard as the young ghost looks up and leers as she reaches over and whacks her alarm clock. "Stupid thing... I'm up."

The beautiful young woman slowly floats up out of her bed. She is only in a tight black night gown that hugs her slender body. It stops just under her upper thighs. She looks up and around as she went over to her small kitchen and put in some toast and goes and pours herself some milk.

She looks out her window "I hate my afterlife" She seems to say that a lot lately.

Well here she was at 5:30 AM to start up her classes and her life.

She after eating her small breakfast then sits up and takes a quick shower.

Even those she dead doesn't mean she has to smell like the dead.

She looks at herself in the mirror, she has wild bed hair, her hair sticking up and a bit unruly, she put on a small lazy outfit, a pink tank top with a black heart on it and her white dress. She is drying off as she then goes out to start her crappy day.

And with that she floats out the door.

It is Saturday.

The door about a hour later slams open as the young goth floats in angrily and falls onto her bed. "Why didn't turn off my alarm clock... I could have slept in for another 4 HOURS." She muffle screams into her pillow.

"Great that coffee is kicking in. I can't even go back to bed." She lays in her bed for a second as she just lays there bored. Soon she slowly looks over at her computer and web cam.

"... Oh what the hell."

 **Session 4**

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 3$

Species: Ghost

Location: Between being awake and sleep.

Description: Hey everyone, it is literally 8:30 AM and I forgot it was the weekend so I woke up super early and I am cranky. I have nothing better to do then this. So I am just going to get this out of the way. So welcome all you freaks who are up before noon.

The screen turns on as the audience who are awake are greeted to the pale face of Carrie. The young ghost looks at the screen, her hair still on the unruly side with stands spreading on every direction and messy. She goes and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. Her tank top hangs on her shoulders those it did give them a small little look at her cleavage. She stretches as she lets out a yawn.

"Hey everyone, man why are you people up at 8:45 AM on a weekend?" She shrugs "Oh well, I am guessing checking out cute girls on the internet is a 24 hour hobby. Man I sound egoistical there." She looks over at the chat. "Let me see if I got anyone new." She waves "Hello YGOMASTERC welcome" she names off a couple of other names.

"Ok let get some of the questions out of the way." She goes and reads off the questions.

"What is your plans for today?" She thinks and says honestly "No clue, going to cam for a tad then I might go get a bite and hang out with some of my friends."

Her eyebrows raises in confusion. "Did read this right? Yeah... it is what I thought it was. Can ghost get wedgies?" She thinks "weird but, yeah I guess I mean whats the point a ghost can just phase out of it when they want to so it very hard to actually do it and sort of pointless... those they would be force to go commando after." She sighs "and look at this, my first request... give myself a wedgie. I guess that less perverted and more being curious."

"Hold on" She moves her cam and puts it down. So the camera is now against the desk instead of over her lap top as she gets up so everyone can see her full body. They can see her wide hips and very small waist, and her long ghost tail that keeps her a couple inches off the ground. People can see her hair going down to her hips. "God this is stupid, but I said I would do request, for those who rather not see this just go get some water or something... I don't know... ok I am now just stalling."

She bends over lightly as she slips her hands in the back end of her dress and pulls up. Her eyes shoot up a bit as she gives herself a small wedgie. Those the people watching can see that Carrie has black laced panties under her dress. She keeps it up after a second. "Man if I was wearing my thong this would be easier." You guys here her grunt as she takes her cam and sets it back to its original position.

"There you go, you now know that ghost can get wedgies. You may now bully ghost like a jerk." She blows her hair out of her face.

She reads and says to herself "Man I wonder if that guy form earlier got that dum of a ghost out of his house. also maybe sometime this week I can cam show me playing a game, maybe Black Spirits 3, Wasteland 4 or maybe CombatZone 4, I don't know might be funny."

"I am not sure if I should try to be funnier, more helpful or sexier? I guess whatever gets me more views."

She goes and reads the next question.

"Am I single?" She rolls her eyes. "Yes I am single and no don't everyone send me your pics of your privates and your numbers."

She does stop seeing a familiar name and the question. "Why am I doing this? I clearly hate it?"

She sits back on her chair and thinks of the question. She honestly didn't expect anyone to really give a crap about her feelings. She just through she be showing her tits out for perverts and that would be it. She sighs.

"Look I need the money and there is nothing good on the money side, unless I become a Whotuber, which takes way to long to set up and I need money like quickly. Or a stripper but I don't want to look like a whore... ok let me rephrase I don't want to have people stare at me in the flesh. So I am desperate is the honest answer." She leans back "but who knows maybe I have daddy issues since my dad was locked away most of my life." she tries to add some comedy to the serious question.

She sighs a bit and says "Well I am hopping off for a bit, I might jump on. Don't forget to ask me questions and ask for some request I might just do them. See you guys later." She kisses her cam lens so its like she kissing the audience having a feeling they would like it.

 **Session 4 over.**

 **Man this story is fun and you be shocked there is going to be a plot, eventually. Keep it up.**


	5. Session 5: Frozen treats

"I am not sure Masami, it feels likes what I am doing is going no where?" Carrie says as she founds herself in a small cafe with her friend Masami.

"You still got to give it time Carrie. Your hot and got personality it is only a matter of time," Masami as changed a lot over the years, for starters she was not just a floating cloud anymore, she as become more like her father and is more humanoid. She still looks much like a cloud those she has a small petite body. She has puffy curly like hair that goes to her shoulder and she has a B bust. She is in a pink sweater and a small green skirt.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Carrie found herself in a black lolita dress with white blouse. She sits in a cafe near her campus.

"So Carrie what have you been doing in your videos?" Masami asking curious

Carrie sips her tea and says "Oh just mostly asking questions I guess..."

Masami lets a frown appear and says "Carrie babe, your hot and you need to show it." She smiles and says after "You need to do some sexual stuff and wear super revealing outfits to get peoples attention."

Carrie "Like?"

Masami smiles "like wear a bikini, use some toys if you catch my drift. Or maybe have a co-star sometimes, maybe a big strong man or a very hot girl."

Carrie face shows it all, she was bright red staring wide eye at her close friend. "M... Masami, I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, and the money would be worth it, that what people want to see, you don't have to give a guy a oral on the next session but do some stuff and build up so people keep coming back every session. And don't get repetitive that is annoying so try not to do the same thing twice in a row. "

"Masami, I am not sure. I am not very comfortable with it..."

"Carrie listen to me, they are just strangers you will never see in real life. And you need the money and trust me it be good, and it may help you with that self esteem issue." Masami say nonchalantly.

"I do not have a self esteem issue!" Carrie fires back.

"Sure you don't. Just think of what I said doll."

The two girls have stayed friends even after high school. Even those they were considered opposites and at times they barley got along, when they went to the same college they stuck together and soon came the closet of friends. Those Carrie honestly didn't always approve of the party life style of her cloudy counterpart, those Masami also didn't approve of her shy and closed in life style so she guess that made them even.

Soon they finish off and gave each other a hug and went off on there ways. Carrie obviously haven't gotten any answers she wanted. Like what to do next and how Masami even knew about this site in the first place. But she was getting a pretty decent idea.

A couple hours later.

 **Session 5**

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 5$

Species: Ghost

Location: Classified

Description:Hey guys, a cute and sexy ghost needs money to help pay through college and I know the great people on the internet would be so kind to help me out. I would be so graceful for all who log in and help me out. Who knows what might happen when I am in such a good mood. Come on, find a nice seat and enjoy he show.

Carrie writes the description trying to add that added hint of sexual theme to it. Hoping it will work she floats to her closet to get a more revealing outfit. Letting people sort of load in.

The screen shoots to life in front of the viewing audience. The camera in the room is on and live, as people were grace with seeing the plain white room of Carrie' apartment. To the far left of the screen people could see the edge of Carrie's bed, along with different posters hanging on the wall. The camera could see the top of Carrie's desk which is clean for the most part, with a glass of ice tea on it and a small keyboard. To the left on her desk is a textbook for algebra. To the right on her desk is a small picture of young kids. It is her graduating class of her high school. The people on the picture range from a gigantic T-Rex to a small banana. Carrie is seen in the middle of a young blue cat and a very thin paper cut bear girl.

However what most likely drew most of people's attention is the young host of the room in the back of her room, removing her dress. She is in a black lolita dress, however people see her untying her dress from behind as she is slightly humming to herself. The dress was hugging her body but as she unties it the more and more it became loose.

She then slips out of the dress letting it slide off her body as she picks up her tail and gets out of her dress. The viewing audience were grace with now only seeing Carrie in a maroon colored bra and panties. They hug her body as she folds her dress up and places it in her hamper.

She then bends over looking into her closet, she soon sits up again ruining the great view she was giving her fans as she now had a outfit. It is a black and white panda shirt and put her her white dress now covering herself up.

With that she the floats over to the desk and adjust her camera.

"Hey all my loyal viewers, before we get started I noticed someone left me a hundred dollar tip and for whoever did..." she leans forward and pushes her white lips against the camera and makes a kissing sound. "That is for you"

She sounds a bit awkward, it was obvious she felt awkward doing that but she is trying to be sexy. "so guys I had talk to a friend of mine and I got a few pointers on how to make my room a bit funner for you guys. But first lets get the questions out of the way before we get to the fun."

She reads "Wait... did I read this right, oh it from the same guy, Give myself a wedgie that is connected to my bra?" She looks up "How the hell am I even suppose to do that." She looks sort of behind her. "Ok... mmm hey I did a wedgie thing last session so I will save this for another session. But don't worry I will do it but not this time. I don't want to be known as that girl who wedgies herself every session... man I didn't know people ahd a thing for wedgies." She looks over and at her computer "Does that have a name?"

She is seen searching through the internet. "Wow that doesn't even have one of those weird phile names that only make you hate yourself for having that fetish..." She shrugs "Ok commenter I do this in a few sessions ok pal? And if anyone gets a name for what you call that sexuality I would love to hear it... I am now super curious."

She winks at the camera after.

"Also welcome to the chat Lexy... I honestly didn't expect getting some girls in this room." She shrugs "but hey if your paying then your fine by me" She laughs at her own joke.

"Anyways we got only one more question, oh this one is interesting." She then reads "Can you morph your tail into a pair of legs?"She looks up "I guess someone knows his ghost anatomy, it is true most ghost when they hit ghost puberty get a plethora of new abilities. And one of these abilities is able to change your ghostly tail into a pair of legs. I learn how to do it a bit ago but i prefer to float everywhere rather then fly."

She smiles "but I assume you want to see it in action." She takes the camera and slowly puts it on her desk top. She floats over and sits on her bed as she lift up her ghost tail so everyone can see. "Ta..."

Her legs glows slightly as her long white tail begins to split into two. Soon the fire like tail designs vanish and soon became more solid. After a second the glow dies down and now in the place of the tail were two long and sharp pairs of legs, however they were bare foot since she wearing wearing anything on her hair. Those her lower half was still covered by her white dress.

"...Dah" She lays on her back lifting up her legs. "You like?" She smiles "Legs are fun, I love all the leg and foot wear but I think my tail is cuter. What you think? Do you want more legs or more tail later on?" She then returns everything back to how it was and puts her legs back into her tail.

She smiles "and that is all the questions for today"

"As I said I had a little treat for all of you, I got this ides from a friend of mine. I have to get it, be right back." She quickly floats out of her bed room. After a minute she returns with something in her hand. "There is a benefit of being a ghost..." she then lift up and shows the camera a 6 inch long blue Popsicle. "...we are see through"

She then goes and unwraps the frozen treat form its see through wrapper. She then pulls it out as she goes and licks the tip of the pop.

Her tongue swirls around the top of the pop for a second staring at the camera, before she lift sit up and licks up and down it lengths slowly, some of the blue treat drips onto her face as she does this.

She goes back to lick the top of the pop slowly as she gives the camera a sultry look and a small wink before she slowly puts the pop into her mouth.

She is slowly moving the pop in and out of her mouth slowly as she then moves her head to the side so the people at home could see the pop go half way into her mouth as since she see through they can see her tongue working magic on the pop. She is going faster forcing it in deeper and deeper into her mouth.

She is bobbing a bit after as she gives the camera a small look as after a few second she tilts her head up a bit, the pop begins to melt slowly into her mouth.

She then as she tilts her head forces the entire pop into her mouth and to the back of her throat. All 6 inches into her as she holds it there, trying to suck and lick but finding it hard. She coughs a bit and gags as the pop drips down her throat. After a couple more seconds she is unable to hand the length and the cold.

She quickly yanks it out letting out a loud gasp for air, she slumps a bit panting hard. "Ta... dah" she mumbles, the pop drips onto her chin and her chest dripping in between her bobs. She lazily drops it onto her chest letting it melt there as she looks up "... see you next time..." panting she leans up and turns it off.

 **Session over**


	6. Session 6: Lost love and stories

**Sorry this took a bit, stuff has come up but I got a lot of questions which is awesome. Thanks guys in a couple chapters the song might need to be updated to rated M soon, so I will tell you guys a chapter before hand when I sort of have to update it. I am sort of on the line of T and M at the moment so keep that in mind if you can't find it one day. Just check out the M section.**

Carrie for once did not have that bad of a day. It might have been slow but other than that it was pretty decent. She did not have any of her more pretentious or perverted professors. She soon returned home and got out of her small black car and she went and floats inside to her apartment. It was 8 pm at night.

Sitting down on her bed she goes through her letters. She sees one from her father, her mother, bills (of course) and a note from her old/ex friend Penny. The young ghost took a second to stare at the letter for a second. "..." She tosses the letters onto her bed. "Yeah no, I read them later." With that she goes over and begins to do her nightly rituals. Brushing her teeth and showering.

She is getting ready for bed, she comes into the room and sits on her desk and pulls up some whotube to look up some of her favorite whotubers such as ZackPutridEye and Sharkipiler. With a nice bowl of icecream she enjoys her night alone. As she watched the let's play her eyes slowly gaze over to a app on her computer screen.

The Web Cam

It has been a couple days since she has last done it. She looks out her window into the night sky. She really should get back to it.

She sighs.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 5$

Species: Ghost

Location: Planet Earth

Description: Ok guys your not allowed to get mad at me, I know I haven't been on for like a while now but life has gotten in the way. School, my current job and friends all sort of come up around the time where you need time the most. Anyways I am here now so if any of your pervs are up then please hop on I wouldn't mind talking and answering more of your questions.

The camera buzzes to life as Carrie waits for a second as she is silent doing all the small things as she waits for her audience. She this time was in a small black corset that hugs her small waist and pushes up her bust a bit up. It also showed off her midriff and her shoulders and arms. After a few seconds she looks up.

"Hey everyone, hows it been going?" She takes a moment to look at the chat and see who is up seeing a couple of familiar and new faces. "Yeah I have been good, and Yes I am not dead... well I am but not in the way... you know what. You guys know what I mean." She chuckles as she leans against the desk.

"Mmm not much in the terms of request but I see I got plenty of questions for all of you." She smiles. "Well I am glad I am so interesting for all of you."

"So anyways I will say some of the new faces I see, hello Arichguy, Dangitman, EmperorNOTdark and so many more... wow I have a small boom of fans all of a sudden. I am guessing you guys saw my other videos." She says as if she just remembered something "Hey I just learned some more of about this site, like all of my previous sessions are saved up so you guys who are new can view them, which is pretty neat."

She smiles and says "anyways let answer some questions."

"Ok Question 1, How did I get such a beautiful body?" She chuckles "Man thankfully we don't have any extreme feminist in this room." The young goth laughs at her own joke. "Simple honestly, I work out daily, I don't eat much" on the account I am dead "honestly I just try and keep myself in shape and I am lucky both my parent are both nice looking people. Those I am lucky I suppose, since as I kid I could not eat well... anything I sort of walked around hungry a lot so I never really had those calories as a kid. Now as a 19 year old college student it as really helped me out on my looks department."

She smiles a bit "You guys really know how to charm a girl." She slowly sits up and she shows off her body "I think my measurements 34C 23 34" She has her hands glide up and down her curve of her waist to her hips. Which now she shows that she is wearing a black mini skirt that is usually out of frame.

Soon she sits down. "Next questions, what is the most embarrassing thing tat has ever happen to me? Man so many to list, those I only told you guys about my possessing my friend that one time, but I won't have that be my answer to all this questions, but this one story is well... the worst. I was in class and before I went to class, I pulled a all nighter to study for a exam and I watched some... mature internet videos... so in short. I had a wet dream in class... and I talk in my sleep." Her face turns red remembering it. "Made it worse since everyone was just sort of looking at me when I awoke and I just so happen to be in the class with the most perverted professor in this college... so yeah, that sucked."

She says "Anyways to the next question and..." she stares at it "... You know you would think i wouldn't get shocked by questions any more but, this one is well... I am not sure what it has to do with anything but."

She takes a deep breath preparing herself to read this question word for word so she wants the audience to hear it.

"Is my Dad killing my Mom, an illusion? I was walking through my house, until I saw my Dad shoot his laser beam straight through my Mom's chest and I fainted. When I woke up, my Dad told me that I was imagining it, and she was actually hit by a meteor. But I honestly think that Dad killed Mom, because I refused to do the family business. I don't want to rule planets, kill people, and be a Generic Doomsday Baddie, I want to open a Pizza Parlour since I love pizza, and make a good impression on this nice girl who ain't freaked out at my body being coated in darkness, my red eyes, and my family history. My Dad knows how much I loved my Mom, and killed her as retribution for not doing the family business, but he keeps insisting that I dreamt it. So tell me, was I truly dreaming?"

"So umm okay let me answer the questions one by one, ok the first one is easy enough, file a small complaint to your local police department so they can give you a autopsy, there a huge difference between meteor and laser." She looks "and before you ask I have had some run in with the law so i know some stuff." She say "second of all follow you dream and go get the girl, I know what it is like to not tell someone how you feel until it is too late and hey my dad is covered with darkness, just tell her it just how you are. Last thing you might want to get as far away from your bad as possible if he is a super villain."

She sighs "Man that one was a mouth full but hey I hope it helps."

"Hey Carrie ever... oh god not another one, have you ever got stuck phasing through something?" She says "Man more embarrassing stories" she thinks. "The answer is yes, when I was going through ghost puberty it was weird and hard to figure it all out, so I once got stuck for hours in a wall, my upper half on one side my lower half on the other. My dad had to come pick me up... and someone spanked me, don't know who, but when i find them, they will die."

"Ok this one easy, can you possess other ghost, simple no, we can only phase through items of the living, so dead stuff is sort of like physical to us."

"Ok only 2 more before I call it a night and go to bed." She wears "can you show us your..." her blush returns "damn why do I blush so much?" With a sigh she finishes "Can you show us your sexiest pair panties." She chuckles "and here I thought i would have to go through this entire session with out one perverted question" She smiles "ok one second"

She floats off camera and the audience hears her open some drawers and some other things. "Ok before anyone ask, my friend got this for me for a joke and because she weird like that and they may not be panties but i think thongs it counts."

"Here they are" She lift up a black lace thong, it has a nice spider web and flower like pattern for the lace and the strings holding it together would have to hug her hips. The strings were small and barely there and the actual thong itself was a small little thing that would only cover is is important in the front and in the back was just another small string only purpose is to cover what is important. "I don't wear it often but I think this is the sexiest pair I got."

She smiles "Ok last one before I am going to bed" she tosses the thong away out of camera view. "Ok it reads...Was there someone you loved? If so, have you known him since childhood, and have you always yearned for his affections?" Carrie is quiet for a moment as she rereads the question again to herself. She looks down and away.

"Yes there was this one boy I really liked," she looks up "I won't mention names but I will tell you about him. I knew him from kindergarden to high school, those he is going to a different college then I. He was charming, nice and a major idiot, like he the guy who would do something stupid because he thought it be funny. He can be a jerk but he was always nice to me."

She brushes her hair out of her face thinking of the young lad. "Telling jokes, getting into trouble and when we got to high school and man did he grow, he became so handsome and brave." Blushing slowly holding herself. "Was a strong and very handsome cat... but he had a girlfriend a girl who he obsessed over, waned to be with her since day 1" she sighs a bit "why would he be interested in the weird goth when he got the head cheerleader."

She looks away "Poor guy, I heard some rumors that they are still together but she like the biggest whore in college being used by the entire football team, whatever, I hope that shapeshifting peanut the worst."

She looks away but looks up smiling "and anyways, thanks for all the questions, and I will be seeing you guys next time, good night everyone" she leans over and kisses the camera before turning it off.


	7. Session 7: Salamanders and villains

**Hey everyone time for the next part of the story and in a bit more time is where we get more into the plot line and we have a couple more chapters before I introduced another important character, that we all know who it is.**

Carrie found herself in class working on a test for her class with Professor Gains, he is a tall and handsome salamander looking man in a claymation style and he was a blend of black scales with yellow stripes. He is in a brown suit as he sips his coffee watching the student do their work.

Carrie is decent in math honestly those she could be better. College was a defiant a different beast all together. With High School you make bonds and friendships with the teachers and they want you to succeed. But college, they already got your money they don't care if you past or fail. However that rules doesn't apply if you a athlete where college needs superstars, which has them look the other way when superstars get drunk, break the law and some even claim they get away with rape. Which Carrie doesn't think its true.

Or your hot. But that is for different reasons.

Carrie sighs she knew she is going to need a stress reliever after this class.

She looks and she watches as another bunch of students finish the test and were allowed to leave, only leaving her and a couple other students. One in which is a old "friend" name Jamie. She learned the college she went to was sort of a natural transition from Elmore High.

As she continues to try to finish the test. Carrie perks up realizing Professor Gains was behind her. "Having an issue Miss. Krueger?"

The young ghost looks up a bit "Uh, no. Not at all almost done." She states as she goes back to her paper. However she slowly felt his hands on her shoulders massaging them. Professor Gains as a reputation in this school.

"If you need any private studying, I am always here after class or at my office" He is the biggest pervert in all the school.

Carrie stays quiet trying hard not to give a disgusted grunt or a shutter. His hands dangerously close to moving down to her chest but after a second he lets her go and heads down to Jamie. Probably to do the same thing he was doing to her.

With a sigh of relief she turns in her work and heads home and far away form the slimy salamander.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 8$

Species: Ghost

Location: in the dreams of perverts everywhere.

Description: Hey everyone, I am in a fowl mood so I might not be the best behavior but hey I will try and who knows maybe showing myself off to a bunch of perverts is just what I need to make brighten my mood.

The camera buzzes to life as standing in front of the camera for her audience to see if Carrie, the young cam star as really moved up now having quite a few people tuning in to watch her. Be it for her looks or her charm or maybe even her solid advice. Carrie is in a a black corset with red laces that pushes up her chest showing the top of her cleavage. Her hair was a bit more wild and bangy then usual.

"Hey everyone and, for a certain someone" she sits up and floats up showing she was in her usual white dress however the thong she showed the last time she is wearing as the strings were popping past her dress. "Thought you guys would like that"

"Yeah just had a bad day at class but whatever it is over and done with. Until next time that is." She sighs. "But you guys don't care about that do ya?" she smirks and sits back down onto her chair.

"Look like we got a few more and so much for a certain promise, look for someone I won't name, I will do it sooner or later, just not now since most of my audience doesn't seem to be into it." She sighs and rubs her temple, she knows she being rude but her bad mood made her this way.

She says "anyways I am look up some stuff on this web site and apparently there a camera he is selling that I can carry around like bring it with me and it sends live feed to the people. Called the POV camera, but its like a thousand bucks so I might not get it." She then smiles. "Anyways to the questions."

She pulls up the web site and looks to see what she got for questions.

"Oh the questions that always offends ghost. Am I dead or Alive?" She smiles leans back and she looks at the screen. "There is no real polite way to ask that. I am Undead, or unalive as I like to say it. I died and was rebirth as a ghost. So I am in between sort of. I am more alive since well... I am alive, but I am in a dead state. If that makes any sense. My mom could phrase it better then I could. But I hope that answers your question."

She says as she gets a idea as she then unlaces her corset just a small bit.

"Oh this one looks interesting, what do I believe my spirit animal would be? Most likely a viper, sexy, mysterious, dangerous. Plus I really like snakes. Actually for those who watching, what spirit do you think I would be if you want to answer I am curious to see what you guys say?" She says mostly to herself "I should get a snake as a pet."

She unlaces a bit more of her corset having it open up a bit showing her pale cleavage. As she winks at the camera.

"Oh this one is unique, so some guy is given super powers by a scientist and wants my opinion, I am guessing either have all resistance to pain is super helpful or the able to shoot actual words from your mouth sounds like a blast." She says as she unlaces the lower part of the corset.

"Man is it hot i here or is it just me?" She lets out in a sexy teasing tone.

"What... man have I just become the advice guru for all the people who have villain parents. Let me read it for you all."

"Hello Carrie, my name is Havok and I think you are a very attractive and intelligent woman." She smiles "why thank you" She goes back tor reading. My mom is threatening to make me look more weirder than she already made me, if I don't become a villain like her. The problem is I need a minion army, and my idea of evil is overly exaggerated pranking, and I figured if it would be okay to have little kids in my employ since they to do pranks? I'm not planning to force them though, but is it okay?"

"Umm I would say no, since I don't want children to get in trouble. And honestly those just be you I am sure you old enough to go out on your own." She thinks "and i guess your life is up to you"

She unlaces the last of her corset and she removes it revealing a black bra and her pure white chest and waist. Smiling she adds "it so hot today."

She now only in her bra and dress leans back on her chair to let the audience able to stare at her thin body. "Anyways, where was I?"

"Oh look at this a old name as returned, YouSunkMaBattleship. Hey nice to see your name again. I was hoping to hear a update from your story. Let read and see what the update it."

"Your advice was very helpful and the Ghost I am living with (Yes Living with now, she (I have only recently learned her gender) is now actually helping with bills and such) Has dialed down the haunting/wailing. But now that we have come to a understanding I was wondering if there is anything I should be warned of/weary of now that I'm living with a Ghost? I Also have a sneaky suspicion she is up to something, Am I being Paranoid? or am I right to believe she has something planned? Any advice you can give will be appreciated."

"Ok more ghost advice, one thing you got to know is if she can't eat by herself she may attention to possess you to go on a hunger frenzy, which i have been told isn't fun. Also just watch if she being overly nice or doing stuff when your not around, if so she might be up to something. But who knows maybe she just likes you, some girls just play tricks on guys they like" she teases and chuckles to herself.

She sighs and says "We just got 2 more and then we are good" she leans back and reads another has the all to familiar blush returns. "Have I ever masturbated to someone I like?" She leans back and she sighs. "Yes I have, a couple times. Those it was to the same guy actually, A guy I keep bringing up but won't ever say." She smiles thinking. Her bad mood gone, it would seem talking to random guys online did cheer her up. "yeah he just so handsome and nice, I remember times where I have done a few sessions on my bed, one in a shower, and once on his bed... it was a party..." she looks away ashamed as she sighs "yeah I guess that pretty whorey of me but... it just what has happen." She thinks to herself remembering all of that blushing to herself.

She begins to imagine what she imagine all those sessions. She shakes her head quickly "wow, ok back to reality."

She lets out a cough "Ok... umm yeah" she looks at the chat. "Oh uh I guess you guys are wondering If I am in a better mood, yeah I am thanks... I guess this is a great way to relief steam. Anyways... if you guys were wondering it is because I was in math class. I am not doing the best in that class, and if I fail it I am screwed and to make things worse the teacher is a total pervert who goal is to bang all the "hot" young girls. Which disgust me, and I guess I am his new target. Oh well, anyways to the last question."

"If the guy you liked ever asked you to have an affair behind his whorish girlfriend's back, would you say yes or no?" She thinks about it as she leans back in her chair. "I don't know... actually I am being honest, I just don't. I mean it would feel great being with him and to get back at that whore. But I don't know he doesn't seem like a guy to cheat. And I don't just want to be the girl he bangs for payback" She says "I mean if it is a chance to be with him then maybe"

She looks at the camera. "Ok at the moment I won't puss out and say maybe, at the moment I guess I would do it."

She says "thanks guys I am in a better mood cause for you, since your all be so good I will find a way to reward you guys. Ask what you think your reward should be. Anyways I will be seeing you guys next time and have a great day."

And with that the sessions ends.


	8. Session 8: Realization

**Hey guys I am sorry that it has been a while since I updated but I am literally working 7 days a week and it makes it hard but I will try. Also Gumball will be coming soon but I need to do a couple more chapters before that. Also this will be the last chapter that is rated T form now on this story will be rated M, so if you can't find it one day it cause it is now M.**

Carrie has 3 disadvantages when it comes to going around campus trying to get her classes or other locations. They were simple. She is a girl, she is hot and she is a goth. Now you wouldn't think that would be that big of a deal but these 3 things made getting one point A to point B hard without some horndog trying to get into her pants.

"So you doing anything this Saturday, Some of my friends and I are head to a party and we will feel so "honored" if you came with us." A big buff bulldog in the comic animation says.

"Yeah sorry I am studying this Saturday." Carrie says trying to get her books out of her locker.

Another time when Carrie is in the library as a broccoli walks up to her and sits next to her. "So baby how about you and me, some drinks and fun later."

Carrie leers up form her book "I rather die" she teleports.

A rainbow man walks up to her and says "want me to hold your books for you?"

Carrie looking in her locker "for the last time no I don't want to... oh... yeah sure" She goes and hands him her 3 heaviest books. "Thanks sorry about that, been a hard day."

"NO no I understand." Holding her books walking with her "so later want to fuck?"

With that she trips him as she gathers up her books and heads into class. "Assholes."

Carrie of course felt like a hypocritic since well how she acts towards those perverts and here she is returning to her room getting all nice and ready to begin to cam session which is just her trying to look her best for a bunch of perverts to stare at and jack too. But this was a job and not personal and it isn't like she ahd to fuck any of these guys.

And honestly lately doing this web sessions have actually began to make her feel good in some weird way. Sort of like helping a insecurity and however she would be lying if she didn't get a small rush out of it. She didn't know why before doing this, this sort of thing repulse her and now she actually found herself actually excited to begin camming.

Carrie is applying her eye shadow and mascara along with her black lipstick. She has just took a shower and she end up feeling like she is getting ready for a date and all she is doing is looking as sexy as possible for strangers. It is indeed a weird feeling. She slips into a black tight T-shirt that showed off her midriff and she then puts her white dress on that she always has as she floats over to the computer.

She about to turn the cam on whens he looks to her side and saw the letter form Penny. Sighing she picks it up and decides she would read it.

"Oh... well crap" She reads and apparently in a couple weeks her and her graduating class are all having a meet up in a couple weeks. She was so excited... not.

Whatever she probably not going to go. Whatever she has camming to do no need to focus on this crap.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 10$

Species: Ghost

Location: in my room and the hearts of the perverts who watch

Description: Sorry for the delay guys classes have been a pain in my ass. However I am going to read the comments and your reward will happen next session so whatever you guys decide I will do next session. Also might need to go, some of my old class mates want me to go on a reunion so that sucks. Might not go who knows. Ok onto the session.

"Hey guys" Carrie smiles as she moves her laptop form her desk onto her bed where she is laying down n her side smiling at the web cam. "I am feeling lazy today." She lift her head and makes her hair come out of her face before it return back to its original position. The young goth stays there for a second. "Sorry distracted today, as I won't for the description, people from my past really want a school reunion and I am not sure if I want to go to that, I let you guys decide."

Carrie then plays with her hair twirling her bangs with her finger. "And you guys have chose what you want your reward to be, and I will give it to you int he next session, got t prepare for it and I promise I will do my best to please."

She then lays on her back letting the camera see her ample chest and small stomach. "It has been a long day for me, just a lot of perverts trying to get into my pants, those they aren't anything special unlike you guys." She gives a small giggle rare for the goth as she says "Man I feel like a dumb school girl." She then sits up "Whatever you guys got some more questions for me, still shock I am still this interesting to you guys."

"Man I should have known since I brought up I like someone you guys will ask away about him, my own fault really. Well it hard to talk about, you know the guy who got away and all that angsty jazz" She puts her chin on her arm as she reads. Her dress slightly departing as she sits legs cross. "Would I tell this guy I like about his girlfriends treachery?"

She took a moment to think as she moves to her side and her shirt slightly drapes off her shoulder. "No for 3 reasons, one I am not sure if it even true and I am not a lying piece of shit like the other girls I know. Secondly I don't want to be his rebound chick and lastly I am ot a gossiping bitch, as much as I think he should know I don't think he wants it from me... might back fire." She sighs. "This cunt is clever and beside he wouldn't believe she ahs this annoying good girl cheerleader act that makes me want to puke. She faker then my friend Masami's tits."

"Yeah anyways I won't linger on with this one, even those I could make a entire session on my rant on these two. But you guys don't want me to get all pissy you guys just want me all sexy."

"Oh this is one interesting? Can a Ghost have kids with a mortal?" She says "I have read about it, it hard to say since well one is living and one is dead it be like multiplying by 0. No matter how high one number is, it will always equal zero." She leans back and says "However I have heard of it working and I read that there a 1% chance of the pair of one dead the other living getting offspring." With a blush she adds "Like if me and the guy I like hook up don't expect us to have like a dozen kids or anything haha" she gives everyone a toothy grin. (oh how the shippers would argue that Carrie)

She reads the next one "what the actual fuck... am I... what..."

"Hey, I happen to have a MASSIVE Whatever that looks like a testicle with teeth face fucked an ugly avocado during hate sex on a map of the grossest looking country, and it is making me puke so much. I don't know what it is, but since you are an expert on this supernatural stuff, you could tell me how to get rid of it. I even sent a picture"

She slowly clicks the link to the picture.

Her pure white face turns green and she quickly runs to the bathroom.

Vomiting noises

She returns "God I must look so sexy right now... ok here what you do... fire... burn it with fire... moving on."

"Well for the sake of my web cam series to be known for the sexy ghost in front of you guys and not... whatever that was... I won't show you, but for the man who sent it... fire just... fire."

She wipes her mouth and looks "OK back to the pleasant comments... oh you want to know what I liked about my crush and if a lot of girls liked him?" She smiles sadly "to answer the second part of your question first... yes so many girls liked him. Hell even the school bully and the girl who had a super serious relationship wanted to bang him. He wasn't popular to start with but over time he just became better and better and all the girls wanted him. Hell he could have been like one of those animes where a guy gets a harem of school girls he wanted. But he wouldn't do that, he too faithful and respectable for that... just one of the reasons I like him."

She smiles and leans forward having her shirt slightly hang so people would see up her shirt. "For the first part of your question I guess... he is charming, funny and a really good friend. A bit of a jerk at times but who isn't. He means well and loves to prove his point, hence being a jerk some times. Handsome, brave, and understand... that what a lot of men are missing nowadays, the understanding part, he understood what it felt like, maybe not able to feel it but had a idea what the pain was. He do his best to help or makes things right... I miss him... I wish I was back in middle school and just have one big do over. Bu who am I kidding as long as miss perfect was there, I never him have."

"... What would I do if I saw him walking down the street one random day?" She says "and it fine you sent it twice this website is dumb sometimes." She says "as much as most of you would want to here me say. I would rock his fucking world to the point he dumb that peanut bimbo. BUt honestly I just want to catch back up and rekindle that friendship we had... He might be the only person in the entire school I miss everyday." She sighs "but enough of me being sentimental and sappy lets move on and get back to being dirty and sexy"

She scans the questions "here a good one for that, Have I ever done a footjob?" She says "I have not actually, most guys don't even know I can make my ghost tail turn into legs... I should do it those, maybe the next lucky guy may be my first foot job."She says returning to the sexy mood now off the sad back story.

"What have I done sexually?" She smiles "Well to name a few, I have given plenty of head in my time, and of course the usually vag is always something. Very few hands and tit jobs but I find them fun. The funnest being oral... I don't know why... I find it the funnest to do... am I weird for thinking that?" She sighs "Haha yeah i guess I am"

"Look at this, someone is willing to pay for a pic of my boobs, tell you what, you tell me how much you pay and I just might."

She reads the next question "How would you know the guy you like isn't watching this?" She sort of stops "... I never thought about that before" She leans onto the bed frame. "Hey look he not the type of guy to go onto sites like this, I can't image him being to big into porn... and besides I doubt anyone I know form school even watches this, it be impossible anyone who knows me, to be watching me."

She reads the next question "Hey I heard you have a romantic affair with a fish, how did that go?" She says "oh that right, honestly we never really hit it off he was sort of two bubbly for me so it was a small thing and... wait... how do you even know about that? I never brought it up once before and..." her eyes widen. "Oh god..."

 **Session ends abruptly.**


	9. Session 9: Reward

**As you notice the story will now be Rated M hopefully it be ok and you guys will be able to find it. So expect some more sexy stuff. Also guys I am thinking of doing a second cams series and I have a poll of a few characters who may be fun to have a web cam series, so go check it out and vote.**

Carrie hasn't gone on the cam sight in a few days since the persons he saw who may know her or at least about her past. Either way.

It scared her.

It really made her realize what she is doing getting on the internet and having a cam show which is just her showing off her body to the world and getting money for it. It mad here skin crawl. However in her first few 8 sessions she has been able to make up 1,245 dollars for a 8 hours worth of work. As much has she hates to admit it. This show is paying her bills and keeping food in her belly.

The idea of someone she knew knowing what she did scared her but there was nothing she could do. However those speaking of people form her past.

Carrie has finally able to contact her old school staff telling them she would be coming to the class reunion. As much as it made her skin crawl, it would be nice to see some of her class again. Those most she could go her entire afterlife and never see them again.

Like Tobias, he was a fun kid back in the day but when he hit high school he became the guy who just wanted to get laid. He made Carrie his gothic little prize he wanted to win. Never will happen those.

Jamie as much as she dislikes Tina, Jamie in high school turned into that man hating tomboy dyke who would hit men for even checking her out.

Alan and Carmen, they were good until they became the on again off again couple who would cheat on each other all the time.

Finally and of course mainly.

There was Penny. Enough said, you wouldn't believe how much she hated that whore. The girl who pretend to eb your friend but then gossip behind your back the moment your back as turned. Became to popular to hang out with little weird me. And course those constant rumors she would DARE cheat on... Gumball.

The butterflies flutter in her belly. She couldn't stop the smile to spread on her face.

Carrie finishes her writing as she puts down her number 2 pencil as she just finishes up her essay she had to write for one of her classes. Leaning back on her chair closing her eyes she gives a deep sigh. Looking over slightly towards the small web cam.

She really should do her video. But doing what she promised to d scared her.

But she needs the money.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 50$i

Species: Ghost

Location: The Abyss of Emotion

Description: OK all of you perverts 2 announcements, this one has sky rocketed in price since this session you all get your surprise. And current going for a hundred dollars each is unique revealing pictures of my body for you guys to buy and I will send them for those buy them.

The camera has returned to life as she takes a moment to let the viewers pour in as she gets up and takes a small shower, making her self presentable for the people coming. Applying some make up like black eye liner, eye shadow and black lip stick. She floats out of the bathroom in a black bra with a fish net over it.

After about 10 minutes of setting up she floats to the computer and sits down. "so is everyone in? Either way for those whoa re here welcome. Sorry for the price jump it just it has to be for your reward." Carrie purrs

"Before we get to that we must answer the few questions we got for this time."

She smiles "Do I watch a lot of anime?" She leans on her chair "I used to a lot more back in middle and high school. I haven't really had time to start a new anime series between classes, my job and camming it really hard" She reads the second part, "If so who is your favorite character? Man that a tough one well there is a anime I like called Darker then Black, I saw for anyone interested to go watch it, at least season one it is awesome. Those my favorite character at the top of my head is... Rei Ayanami those it may change, so to give you a answer it be her."

She chuckles a bit at the next question "hey I appreciate the offer. This guy is saying he send me his girlfriends sexiest pair of panties, but I think I have a few sexy ones myself and kind of non sanitary but I do like the offer."

She sighs happily as see goes to the next question. Her happy content smile soon turns into a frown. "Well this one killed the mood. If you can ever kill yourself. Would you do a suicide to end your suffering on this frustrating world? " She says this "Look I used to be suicidal and I had a cousin who killed herself. But you see I am a ghost you can't kill yourself since your already dead. The suffering in this world, doesn't even add to the suffering you would feel in the world beyond. Or if you don't believe in that do the idea of none consciousness is scary... "

"On a lighter note I might try to pull off the suicide girl look for next session"

Carrie begins to wonder how rare a ghost is in the rest of the world, it would seem being a ghost was a main topic of questions. Of course she didn't mind, in fact it made her feel a bit special having these inside knowledge. "Ok the next two are not that big of a downer."

"Can you when you possess someone see their memories?" She answers "Yes we can see bits and pieces of there memories unless it something they are actively trying to keep from us, the stronger the ghost the deeper they can dig... however doing it is sort of like rape. Your forcing your way into this person security and shattering it." She says a bit serious "It sort of a big deal"

"Anyways next question, can I see myself when I turn invisible?" She chuckles "no your can't, when your invisible not even your own eyes can see you it is very disorienting at first, like it like putting on those beer goggles is like how the first time I turned invisible was to me."

The frown returns as she reads "So you think you are losing a part of yourself doing this?"

"Yes" She says serious.

However with the questions now out of the way she lets a sad sigh has it was time as she promised. "Ok everyone it is time for your reward, and it is... I am going to masturbate for all of you." She gulps as she goes and leaves her chair and gets to her bed so her entire body is on display. "before we start for those who didn't read my description I am selling lude pictures of myself for a 100 dollars each, so... have fun with that."

Carrie goes and she puts the camera into a good position as she slowly sat up a bit removing her outfit slowly until, slowly undoing it and sliding it off her elegant body. Soon only in a black lacy bra and a black thong, as she goes and rubs her waist a bit and goes down and rubs her thighs staring at the camera a bit. Taking a deep breath she said she would do this and if she is lucky maybe this session might help her take a dent out of her rent and student loans.

Her hand moves across her lap to her womanhood and she gives it a faint rub a bit, biting her lip as her other hands goes and gropes herself, squeezing it as she rubs her womanhood a tad faster. She presses her finger harder to her pelvis as the camera could see her thong is getting wetter and wetter with each rub.

She leans forward unclipping her bra letting it fall off her body so the camera got a perfect shot of her 34C cup pure white breast, two fingers go and tease her nipple giving it a small pinch making her gasp. She then goes and eyes the camera as she goes and leans back moving her ghost tail so she could go and remove her thong to reveal her womanhood to the entire audience watching.

She then slid a finger into her, her black eyes widen as she gasp as she begins to finger herself slowly panting with each thrust as she looked up as her hips grind against her hand. Her other hand on her breast squeezing her left one. Moans escape her lips shamefully, as she began to think of a certain blue cat, and even some imagines of her cloudy friend as she went faster and faster.

She then rub her clit slowly her eyes bolt up as she screams.

she began to realize almost horridly she was beginning to enjoy showing off to the people watching, rubbing herself in front of a camera. It was exciting. Focusing on the excitement she began to slide her finger into her faster and faster.

She then forced herself to stop knowing she can't stop yet, she pulls her finger out of herself, groaning in displeasure. However she sat up got in front of the camera and began to rub her tits, massaging them, squeezing them and shake them in front of the camera. She then begin to hop on her knees a bit making them bounce.

She then gave both her nipples a hard pinch as she cries out some spit coming out landing on her tits. Smiling a bit "oh wasn't that attractive" referring to the spit,

She then goes back to her back. She then then slides her finger back into her and she goes faster and faster, her tongue soon slide out panting hard as she then arches up, grinding her hips as she screams. That you can only soon she just climaxed.

She stood there panting after she just came in front of her audience. She look down at the camera before say smiles "That was... fun" she then looks at her finger that she used to rub herself out. And she then slid it into her mouth closing her eyes, making a whimpering moan.

[End of Session]

 **Again, sorry this took so long.**


	10. Session 10: I am back

**Sorry for the delay I haven't even been able to even tough fanfiction for like a WHILE, I am so sorry I will try to be better with this. As always I do not own Gumball and if i did... well you know penny wouldn't be the love interest I will tell you that.**

"Masami why are you dating him?" I couldn't believe want I was hearing, staring at my best friend as she told me what she has been up to for the last month. I stare at her as she hate her salad as we just got down with out run around the park.

"Oh carrie, what so wrong, he tall, handsome and very, VERY, strong" she purrs as she looks up with me.

"Well how about that he a fucking thug?" I snap at her, seeing her roll her eyes only causes me to get even more mad at her. "Masami he bad news, i swear he selling drugs behind the college campus." I explain, Masami just got done telling me she is now dating a old "friend" of ours.

Tobias.

"He not that bad" she says lying to me, i knew all about what Tobias has been up to in the last coming years, he has grown tall, easily 6'4 and he gotten tough since middle school days. However he has been in juvie at least twice, for beating someone up and of course for selling drugs. He was bad news and I was worried for my friend.

"Masami please, he bad for you. Just listen to me for once and it will stop you from getting hurt." Masami rolls her eyes, we got to this topic as I asked her if she wanted a ride home. Saying no she got a ride. And of course I asked who and she said her new boyfriend Tobias and now we were at each other. Masami might be popular and my best friend but by god can she be dumb sometimes.

"Whatever you say MOM" she snaps before chuckling to herself at her joke.

Before I could respond a loud and abrupt sound of a motorcycle comes racing by, making me jump in my seat and went and cover my ears hearing the loud and obnoxious sound. We both turn seeing a tall imposing figure sitting on a motorcycle, with a long black leather jacket and black sunglasses, I stare at the rainbow colored man as he got up from his bike and walks over as he spoke, making me want to rather listen to his loud annoying motorcycle.

"hey babe" he goes and he hugs her taking her hips as she hugs back smiling, i only leer at seeing the thug. "And who is this pretty thing, she looks familiar?"

Masami not liking him calling me pretty, even those i could care less, she finally says "oh you remember Carrie"

Him looking me up and down as he takes Masami putting his arm around her shoulder, his hand laying practically over her bust, "Carrie, you mean Carrie from middle school, damn puberty was kind to you" i see him staring at me like i was a piece of meat, as he stares at me hips, and then moving up. Even those i was completely covered I couldn't help but think myself naked in front of him, I uncomfortably wave to him a bit, I saw him smirk as I swear I saw him squeeze Masami's tits as he winks at me. "Nice to see you again Carrie."

"Umm, yeah same to you Tobias" I barely said,my bravado gone, seeing the sheer size of the man. Smirking at me as Masami tugs his arm telling him she was getting bored, with that he says bye as he and Masami drive off. Even those the meeting as brief with him, i couldn't help but feel scared a bit, and a bit uncomfortable.

I quickly ran home.

Room Name: Dead girl needs cash.

Name: Carrie Krueger

Age: 19

Entry Fee: 50$

Species: Ghost

Location: My corner of hell

Description: Hey for all of you who missed me, I had to go home to see my mom for a bit and college has been a pain in my ass. Hopeully you guys can forgive me. :3

The camera comes to life, it has been a while and honestly it didn't feel to weird getting on my small cam show. I know my fans my not be to happy at me for being gone for nearly a month however I had other commitments and besides I think I could make it up to them.

I wave "hey guys sorry for the wait" I look at the camera, my hair was long and wild and was now actually dyed black unlike my usual white, I am not sure if it looked good on me but I decided to test out a new look, and I was wearing only a black bra and thong on. I decided that showing off my body might be enough for them to forgive me.

"I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, i have been a very bad girl neglecting you all like that." I say putting on a cute pouting voice to add affect. "but I am here now, sorry if I seem to be in a bad mood, my best friend is dating some douche now but I won't let that ruin your evenings" I say as I lean forward making sure my pale white cleavage were in full display.

"Before anything lets get a few questions out of the way as usual." I wink as I look over at the small list I have, With a small cough to clear my throat I say.

"Carrie have you done drugs before" I read before saying "Yes I have, I have gotten drunk on a few occasions and have done weed twice" I say recalling those times "however i haven't touched the stuff in a while now, it is honestly something i don't want to make apart of my normal life." I say with a shrug. "he got a few more questions can a mortal become a ghost, umm yeah just die and make sure you still ave unfinished business or be lucky enough to be picked to become a ghost. I honestly don't know the full thing behind who becomes a ghost and who passes on but it sort of just happens."

"Do i like gory movies" I stare at it before saying "actually I have seen a few. my favorite is John Carpenter's The Thing, man I love that movie" i say and look over at my shelf "fuck i lent it to Jamie, Damn she never gave me that back did she... bitch... and also to the second part of the question, not sure if I am overly comfortable meeting people yet. those a movie night does sound fun."

"Do i watch sports?" I stare a bit and say "I don't know, I am not the biggest sports fan. I do like pro wrestling and MMA, that always fun... those" I begin to recall a certain blue cat. "Football can be entertaining." I blush recalling him in his uniform... I snap out of it shaking my head "oh umm sorry about that... umm whats the next question?"

"Also I should address this, my "love interest" he lives like 4 states away and... he has a girlfriend... i don't think it going to happen but hey... thanks for the encouragement it honestly means a lot to me" I sigh a bit in spite of myself.

"Also I am not dead... I just been super busy, and also I know I shouldn't be regretfully of this... I mean i need the money but, I am sort of showing my tits online for cash... I can't help but feel like a cheap whore sometimes... you know?" I shrug and I say.

"However on that note, I hope you all can forgive me" I slowly reach up and unclip my bra and I look over as I slowly let my black bra fall off my shoulders to show my pure white busty tits, as I give a light smile. "I am sorry I can't stay for long but hey tell me what I should do next time to make up for my absence... until then, i love ya all." I lean forward and kiss the camera before flicking it off.

Session over.

I stare as I let out a heavy sigh, I felt... alone, I don't know why but seeing Masami with a boyfriend made me realize how lonely I been, I look at my computer...

I shouldn't... I really shouldn't. I should leave it be

But I am weak. I slide to my computer and I log into my whotube account and I go to the search engine.

5 Mornings at Zeddy's let's play

I look at the screen and I hear his voice...

XXX

"Hey everyone and welcome back to another sessions of 5 mornings at Zeddy's as you cans see I am on night 4 and I am going to beat this raccoon son of a bitch if it is the last thing I do" I stare at the screen as I got ready. "I have been practicing this on my spare time and I think I can finally beat this night," I got the mouse and got ready.

"...don't worry I am going to beat this night if my name isn't..."

"..Gumball Watterson whotube sensation"

 **Hey guys sorry if this seemed rushed, i just wanted to show you I am still here, and don't worry I will make the next one better. I promise.**


End file.
